Fallin' In Love With Your Smile
by YouThinkYouNoeMe
Summary: John helps Stacy cope as her relationship comes to an end. Pairing: John CenaStacy Keibler


**Title: Fallin' In Love With Your Smile**

Rating: PG

Warnings: Mild Language

Characters-Pairing: John Cena-Stacy Keibler

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I own nothing.

Notes: The lyrics and title for this story come from the song 'Your Smile' by Toby Keith. All reviews are more than welcome! 

There was a confident swagger in his step, even more so than usual. A smug grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as he tightly held his WWE Championship belt to his shoulder. Though he had once vowed to be Smackdown through and through, he couldn't have been happier to find out he was drafted. Only a week and a half had passed, and he was sure of it. John Cena was Raw. 

He hummed the tune of a familiar song as he happily eyed his gold. Its allure hadn't faded one bit since the day he won it at Wrestlemania 21. He chuckled to himself as as he recalled himself falling into the crowd after pinning JBL. That belt made him do some crazy things. Hell, it brought out the giddy little boy in him, and John didn't mind.

The smile on his face faltered almost immediately after he turned a corner - where he caught a glimpse of her. Last time he'd seen her was Wrestlemania weekend. Something had changed in her. She was still devastatingly beautiful - he always considered her the prettiest diva by far.

No, it was her eyes. She had the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen. They were so bright and so expressive... he never saw a pair of eyes light up a room like hers did. But now as she sat alone, her long legs dangling over the edge of the equipment crate, Stacy Keibler's eyes looked sad. The life had been sucked out of them.

John's head cocked tot he side and he tilted his hat up slightly, giving himself a better look. Poor thing looked beyond distraught. Concern flooded his features, and his feet unconsciously led him in her direction. As he approached her, he frowned deeply as she shot a teary glance his way.

_Now those might be the saddest  
Big ol' baby blues I ever seen_

"What's goin' on down there, girl?" John asked, coming to a stop beside her and glancing down.

He watched her gaze shift away, her lids blinking rapidly. He shook his head slightly. She could try all she wanted to hide it, but he knew better. Even her choked response, "...hey John," could not fool him. The mascara smeared under her eyes told the story. Her tear stained cheeks could not lie.

_How did I know you been cryin'  
Baby, you got makeup runnin' down your cheek_

"Come on now, babygirl," he said, his eyes locked on her. "Don't try and fool me. I know better."

Stacy's lip twitched at his statement, but it only made her feel worse. John sounded just like him. Not so much the accent, but the terms. It was like he took a page right from his book.

"I'm fine," she assured him with a nod. "Just some stupid, most likely non-existent guy problems."

Her reply left John in a huff. Any idiot could figure out that she was talking about Randy. He almost scowled as he thought back to the rather ceremonious end of their short relationship. Sure, he and Randy were friends, but following that RKO he gave to Stacy, John knew he'd never look at him quite the same again. No amount of pride was worth sacrificing your girlfriend's safety.

"You not still down over Orton, are ya?" John questioned, his voice almost incredulous. When she didn't reply, he assumed the answer was yes. He sighed, dropping his title belt down onto the crate. He placed a hand on her knee, surprised to see her jump just slightly at his touch. "Sweetheart, listen to me. Orton's a punk. You don't need a man like that ruinin' your life."

Stacy looked up at him, and though her eyes had dried, they were still upset. She simply shrugged. It wasn't that she disagreed with him about Randy. But damn it if she wanted to.

_You're just a queen, lookin' for a crown  
Lost when you stumbled over some silly clown_

John took a seat beside her, wriggling up close to her. He listened as she took a deep, steadying breath, and his frown deepened. Stacy Keibler always had a smile on her face. It was disheartening to see her with such an unhappy disposition. With another sigh, John tossed his arm around her, his fingertips grasping her shoulder.

"Seriously Stacy, it's been two months. Why you still hung up on him?" he voiced, his tone softening considerably, till it was almost as a whisper.

Though she stiffened at his touch, Stacy soon relaxed into him. She sighed as she leaned against him, his hand casually dropping from her shoulder. His fingers grazed her back, and Stacy rested her head on his collarbone. It was dumb and she knew it. Randy should have vanished from her mind long ago. But certain events made it impossible for her to rid her thoughts of the Legend Killer.

"I know it's stupid, John," she began. He shook his head, but said nothing. He wasn't going to lie to her, but he didn't want to rub it in, either. "I was moving along just fine, till Randy got drafted to Smackdown the other night. I guess subconsciously I thought we'd have a chance to fix things. That's shot to hell, now."

Sympathy pounded at his chest as he realized how much she must have cared for Randy. Her eyes were filled with heartbreak and sorrow. He could not stand seeing her this way. He had to say something.

"Ain't no use in fixin' things with him, baby - he screwed up, not you," John reminded her, which Stacy didn't deny. "Now lets go, wipe that frown off... your smile's too pretty not to share."

Though her head darted away, John saw the shade of pink her cheeks turned, and he smiled. Someone had to make feel good, and he was more than willing to be the man. He'd do anything to see that smile.

_Take that frown  
And turn it upside down  
Cause you never know who might be  
Fallin' in love with your smile_

When she returned her gaze to him, John watched her expectantly. She didn't smile, but she did place a slender hand on his knee. After giving his kneecap a squeeze, Stacy exhaled heavily. She turned to John, her eyes full of an unreadable emotion. Her face twisted for a second, and he knew she was trying. That smile wanted to surface.

She just could not shake the sinking feeling in her stomach. It wasn't that she was feeling depressed... she wasn't feeling _anything_. And feeling nothing made her feel defeated. Defeated was not an emotion Stacy Keibler liked to experience.

Several moments passed, and the leggy blonde said nothing, silently scraping the heels of her shoes against the floor. John ran a consoling hand along her back, her grief affecting him much more than it should have. He felt her sigh against him, and he replied it kind. He didn't know what else to do.

_A broken heart that's on the mend  
Takes a little time, I realize_

He'd always had a crush on her. Granted, John Cena had a crush on every living, breathing woman, but Stacy was different. He didn't get the same feelings he got for her around anyone else. He had to admit it was strange... but her smile had completely infatuated him. He genuinely wanted to see her happy.

"There'll be others, baby," he told her. "Someone's gonna treat you right."

Stacy couldn't help but scowl at his statement. Someone was a pretty hard guy to find. She thought of her previous relationships with Test, the Dudleys, Scott Steiner, even Randy. Even in situations where her relationships were strictly business, she ended up hanging with the wrong crowd. She really had trouble picking them.

"I'm having a real hard time finding Someone, then," she quipped dryly, folding her hands together. "I mean, I don't normally end up with the pick of the litter."

John's frown deepened. He always wondered why Stacy settled for people beneath her. She had a tendency of being with men nowhere near _his_ league, let alone her own. He always considered it a mental issue. Why else would she surround herself with scumbags?

"You're sellin' yourself short," he told her.

Stacy shook her head, "Nah, it's not that."

_And right now, you wouldn't know  
True love if it looked you in the eye_

"Stace, come on," John pleaded, staring into her eyes. "You gotta know how beautiful you are. Those cats you were with, especially Orton... they couldn't handle you, that's all."

He winced when the comment left his mouth, knowing that it did not come out at all as he intended. To his chagrin, she sighed, her eyes traveling to the floor. His arm slid up to her shoulder, and he tried again.

"What I mean is..." he began slowly. "You settle for less than you deserve."

"And what exactly do I deserve?" she challenged, glancing back up at him.

_Girl I did my best  
I really tried to make you grin_

"Everything," he responded flatly. "What you deserve, baby, is a man who appreciates you for who you are, not for your name. You somebody who'll treat you like a princess... like you deserve."

Stacy raised a curious eyebrow. She was flattered by all the compliments he showered her with, but she was left questioning their nature. She had never known John to be so downright kind.

"Thank you, John," she spoke sincerely. "But I'm not so sure I know where to find this man."

"You got him right here."

Her head snapped in his direction, and she sent him a confused look. She tossed a skeptical look his way. Of all her friends, John had been the sometimes smooth talking, _always_ sleazy one. There was no telling what his intentions were.

"I got you?" she asked, pointing a finger at his chest. "If this is a line, Cena, I'll have you know I've sworn off giving into them."

"I don't spit lines, sweetheart," he said, holding his gaze steady with hers. "I'm not tryin' to get in your pants. I'd just do anything to see that smile."

_And before I say goodbye I'm gonna  
Tell you again_

Stacy's eyes were hesitant, and he knew what she was thinking. He made a reputation for himself, so he couldn't blame her. But he wanted her to see that with her, he was sincere. He truly did care about her.

He took her hand in his, holding it for a moment. Then, he placed her hand up to his hard chest, flattening the palm of his hand against the back of hers. Stacy held her hand over his body, her eyes widening slightly as she felt his heart beating wildly in his chest. Nobody could fake emotion like that.

"That enough for you?" he asked her, his own voice becoming a little anxious.

Stacy looked at him, her eyes locking with his own. She watched his blue orbs dart around nervously. His palm was starting to sweat, and Stacy eyed him curiously. Was John Cena, the self proclaimed Bad, Bad Man, nervous? The tiny, awkward laugh that escaped his throat said that he was. A twinkle flashed through her eyes as her stomach fluttered. She hadn't felt this way since... well, since she first hooked up with Randy.

"I, uh... I might need a little more convincing," she stammered, her voice soft as she leaned in close.

John gazed at her warmly, responding by moving his own face nearer to her. Without saying another word, he pressed his full lips to hers, kissing her softly. He pulled away only a moment later, but the grin spread widely across his face. Stacy opened her eyes to watch him as he jokingly fanned himself off.

"Damn, baby," he drawled, winking at her.

John got more than he bargained for when he approached Stacy that afternoon. But what ultimately satisfied him was not kissing her... it was what followed. Stacy bit her lip softly, and then flashed him a bright, beautiful smile.

_To take your frown  
And turn it upside down  
Cause you never know who might be  
Fallin' in love with your smile _

**The End**


End file.
